


we can relax for a little while, surely?

by Allo_Long



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Ears, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), HE GETS PET, Heavy Petting, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Light Petting, M/M, No Smut, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love pig techno but i cant rn i need jschlatt to have the attention this time, idrc as long as hes human enough in this, ooc jschlatt, ooc technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allo_Long/pseuds/Allo_Long
Summary: Listen, he didn't mean to pet him. It was totally accidental. Tooooootally.—DisclaimerI do not actually ship Technoblade and Jschlatt. I just like their friendship and wish for the characters to be closer in canon.That is all.I’m pretty sure, irl, Technoblade and Jschlatt only really know each other from MCC and their friends.The sad truth. :/If you don’t like this kind of fic, that’s fine, just don’t read it.—COMPLETE
Relationships: Jschlatt & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	we can relax for a little while, surely?

**Author's Note:**

> I JUDT
> 
> I WANT THEM
> 
> TO BE HAPPY
> 
> AND GOOD FRIENDS
> 
> AND FICTIONALLY CLOSER
> 
> PLEASE

it was by accident.

technoblade, being taller than most people, shows affection very awkwardly. he does this by ruffling up people's hair.

so, while he and schlatt were playing in an SMP, he may have ruffled the other's hair a bit.

it wasn't in a demeaning way, mostly friendly. schlatt had found diamonds on the second day being there, which was a big accomplishment seeing as how schlatt usually couldn't even be bothered to stay on an SMP for more than a few hours a week.

so, yeah, technoblade ruffled his hair, congratulating him on a job well done, expecting a snarky comment or something along those lines.

what he didn't expect was for schlatt to tense up suddenly.

what he didn't expect was for schlatt to grab his hand suddenly.

what he didn't expect was for schlatt to exit the server early, saying something along the lines of him being sick.

what he didn't realize until later was that he had accidentally 'pet' schlatt.

so now he didn't know what to do.

should he stop? while the other did seem to have a big reaction, techno's sure it was because of embarrassment and not the other actually hating the idea of having his ears pet. if that was the case, the two would've probably had a talk about it; stuff like that is usually taken more seriously.

although, going out of his to pet schlatt for no other reason besides he can sounded kind of douchey, now that he was thinking it over.

oh fuck it, it was cute, why was he even questioning this.

=

schlatt was sitting on the living room couch, giving techno the perfect time to strike.

it's been a while now; he'd never found the correct time to initiate his plan and being good in an SMP was a bit more of a priority than petting schlatt for a second time.

now the two were in the Dream SMP and, yeah, they were on opposing sides but that was in ' _canon_.' roleplay techno might not be able to be nice to roleplay schlatt but _real_ techno _can_ be nice to _real_ schlatt.

so that's precisely what he's going to do.

technoblade walks up behind the other, making sure schlatt knew he was there. the ram's ears perk up slightly before settling down again; he was reading a book, so that was where most of schlatt's focus was at.

perfect.

techno leans against the couch slightly, making sure the other isn't paying attention before-

"blade, what are-"

holy shit, schlatt's hair was soft.

techno, not even caring for the slightly shocked ram below him, runs his fingers through the other's hair rhythmically. he scratched near the root of the ram's horns before ruffling the hair near the front and then lastly going to the base of the hybrid's ears, petting and messing with them softly.

rinse, cycle, repeat. he felt like he was in a trance.

he _miiiiight_ have forgotten that he was messing with schlatt's hair and head and not just some fluffy something that was made for his entertainment.

he only forgot for a bit, don't worry.

after finally taking a second to realize what he was doing, techno looks down at schlatt to see how he was and if this was bringing him discomfort; technically, from the lack of verbal or physical response, techno should have realized how ok the ram was with the situation.

a bit reluctantly, technoblade removes himself before walking around the couch and sitting next to the other. "uh. ok. sorry for randomly doing that, by the way, i was just-" he's interrupted by a very weak punch to his chest as schlatt seems to curl in near techno's side, grabbing the piglin's wrists. schlatt directs them back to his hair as he leans on the piglin hybrid.

"i literally don't fucking care, just keep doing what you were doing..."

the ram sighs, contented, as techno begins to softly scratch the underside of his ear. it twitches at the attention before flopping down slightly, syncing with the low sound schlatt makes before putting all his weight down on techno.

and they stay that way until the sun goes down with both of them asleep on the couch.


End file.
